Spyro: Opposition to the Light
by GeoZany
Summary: This is my take on "The Legend of Spyro" Trilogy It takes place after A New Beginning. Spyro has saved Cynder and little do they know that a great evil has escaped through Convexity to the Dragon Realms and it has only one goal Spyro. Will Spyro manage to be consumed by the darkness or fight against it.? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: After the Battle

_**Spyro: Opposition to the Light**_

_**Hey everyone this is my 1**__**st**__** ever fan fic I will be updating weekly adding new chapters to the story, I would appreciate constructive criticism instead of hate as it allows me to improve the story and my writing for you guys enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 1: After the Fight **_

In existence there is always an opposite of everything, such as the case with light it's bright, hopeful and blinding to look at. Darkness however is the exact opposite malevolent, sinister and wicked. What happens when I tried to change from the light to the darkness? Not because I wanted to, but because of his sinister power I couldn't resist it.

It was like I was a kid in a candy shop getting lost all over, by the colourful sweets in all of the jars and being consumed by their sweet and succulent scent through my nose.

Before any of this happened I was just a normal rare purple dragon living happily in the relic like Dragon Temple in peace, well at least to myself I was normal. Little did I know that I would have the experience of eternal darkness, I would completely change my views on everything that I knew and thought was right, to being wrong in a heartbeat.

I had no choice in the matter because of one thing. The darkness, it made sure I was changing to the evil side that's something that I can assure you.

But first let me start at the very beginning of my tale and how I'm even lucky enough to be alive to tell it to you. Many years ago after my long and tiring bloody battle I had defeated the terror of the skies Cynder, the realms had returned to normal from the chaos and torture.

They had been in over the multiple long and foreboding years of Cynder's cold and malevolent iron rule. I finally had the feeling of happiness something I had forgot even existed in my life and what it stood for.

The apes she used to harshly command with ruthless aggression had become berserk since they lost their leader and had now gone into hiding fearing their safety from the events waiting to come. But let's begin from the beginning of my tale.

After Cynder fell to the ground from the might of my powerful Convexity blast she had an explosion of white as it shined all over her body it then began to glow a mid toned grey. Before I knew it she was my size.

I stared in disbelief at her, suddenly I saw the portal going back to the Dragon Realms open like lightning quickly flashing, the ground shook I knew we didn't have much time to escape. I then deliberated with myself for a moment of whether or not to pick Cynder up and save her.

I quickly decided to save her, I then noticed out of the corner of my eye a glowing and nearly see through purple dragon he had no face or body features I saw him go through the portal as quickly as possible. "Sparx!" I yelled "Let's get out of here now!" "Ok Spyro!" Spark yelled at the top of his little dragonfly lungs.

I saw all the other realms whilst we was all going through the portal, the Coastal Islands and all the other realms quickly disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Before I knew it we were back close to the Dragon temple.

I was on my way to the landing platform made of old and ancient stone at to the top of the Dragon Temple, with a now small Cynder on my back as I landed onto it I saw the portal to Convexity close from behind me. I then slowly made my way inside to the temple where I found Ignitus the powerful Fire Guardian waiting for me inside the entrance.

I carefully placed the unconscious black dragoness into a spare bed in the back part of the temple and left her there in peace. A few days had passed and I went to check on Cynder. She had laid there, still and silent breathing every few seconds to keep on breathing regularly.

I had seen no change in her condition since I brought her back to the Dragon Temple and Ignitus. At that moment Ignitus walked into the room carefully closing the doors to Cynders room behind him, trying to not wake her from her slumber. At first he was curious to see if Cynder was still under the corruption of the Dark Master.

As he examined Cynder from a safe distance. Making sure not to startle or spook the silently sleeping young black dragoness.

He gave me a strong and stern judging look, like he was torn between choosing something over someone or something else, what it was I had an idea as but I couldn't be 100 percent sure. As I looked into his face I could tell he was in deep thought over Cynder.

"What should I do?" Ignitus thought to himself "should she stay here and we try to get her back to normal? Or is she still corrupted and waiting for the right moment to strike us down with no mercy to get revenge for Spyro defeating her at Convexity?"

I turned my dazed head and body to Ignitus "What are we going to do with her Ignitus? We can't let her go she has no place to go and who knows what she might do to poor and innocent people if she is still corrupted!" Ignitus looked at Spyro and slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Spyro my lad I'm not sure what will become of Cynder, however all I do know is she has to stay with us so we can see if she's still corrupted by the darkness. But mainly for others sakes to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else again, this I promise you young dragon."

"Ok Ignitus" I said with a weakened moan of my throat, realising I hadn't had anything to drink since I had rescued Cynder from Convexity. For what seemed like weeks of which was actually mere days in reality. Cynder was still not moving that much she still laid in deep sleep being terrorised by nightmares, not waking or showing any sign of moving. At least her facial expression gave me the idea she was having nightmares, she was slightly sweating over her dark forehead and then I noticed the of look of her upper body scales looked tense; like pressure was pulling them apart.

Then from out of nowhere, I turned my head slowly towards Cynder and all of a sudden I heard a loud and agonizing feral scream from an awakened and startled Cynder. It made my head go blurry and dazed, but also it caused me to lose my balance of my four legs, I felt like I was leaving my body through the strength of her scream.

The effect of Cynder's scream was so strong words couldn't describe it. I had never felt nothing like it.

Shortly after I knocked off the effects of the scream I saw the face of Cynder; she was gasping for air, like she had just come out from holding her breath under deep murky water for a long period of time.

The fear in her eyes looked like the eyes of a little hatchling scared to death by an older and bigger dragon; then the older dragon would get closer to the hatchling and go to kill the little and defenceless hatchling.

Except I had an idea what Cynder was scared of from her nightmares and how I could help her overcome whatever it was if she let me and gave me the chance to do so.


	2. Chapter 2: Accepting the Past

_**Chapter 2: Accepting the Past**_

Cynder was now fully awake; her body was poised and ready to fight anyone she saw. She noticed where she was after a couple of minutes looking around the room, dark grey and brown stoned walls with a small arched window to the left side of the room; she then took a deep breath and calmed her body down from her fighting stance.

"Cynder, are you ok?" I asked her in a smooth tone, "No I'm not ok!" she shouted "What the hell happened to me? And where am I?" "Allow me to explain Cynder." Ignitus said looking at Cynder with a happy smile on his old and kind hearted face.

"You've been asleep for the last few days in here after Spyro rescued you from the collapsing dimension of Convexity.

He then brought you here and put you in this room as he wanted to make sure you were ok after everything you have been through the last few weeks." "Also" Spyro then said swiftly speaking over Ignitus.

"I realised Cynder your not a monster or a terror of the skies like people say, you're a dragon / dragoness just like me. No matter what you've done; it doesn't matter now I forgive you; we all forgive you."

Cynder's face as I looked at it from across the room was deeply saddened and then her glistening emerald like eyes began to go watery as she started to cry.

"Spyro, Ignitus I'm so sorry for everything that I've done whilst I was corrupted. All the life's I ruined and took! I feel just sick and livid with myself for all my mistakes, but thanks for forgiving me I don't deserve it to be honest."

"Yes you do!" Spyro said in a loud and aggressive tone "Don't you dare speak like yourself like that again!"

I could see Spyro he wasn't mad at me for what I had done whilst under Malefor's influence, but for me not forgiving myself.

"Spyro, Ignitus your right what has happened to me was unfortunate and I hate what I have done, whilst I was corrupted but. I... I... can't keep living in the past anymore I want to move on and be good and fight on your side instead of the side of evil!"

"That's the attitude young dragon" Ignitus said, " I'm glad your back to normal and not corrupted by Malefor he is the monster of these realms and is the real terror of the skies!

We all then walked out of Cynder's room and met with the other guardians, Cyril the cold and glacial guardian of ice, Volteer the highly talkative, electrifying guardian of electricity and finally the hard headed and tough guardian of earth Terrador.

"Cynder is now ok and she has finally forgiven herself for what she had done whilst being under the influence of Malefor and his vial corruption" said Ignitus to his 3 comrades. Spyro then spoke to everyone, "I'm glad that you Cynder are free and safe and back where you belong."

"Thanks Spyro!" said Cynder in a cheerful tone. "I'm also glad that I'm alive to see you here and to see all of you again.

I hope in time you can all forgive me for not managing to stop Malefor's soul from escaping from the Convexity Portal." "Wait what?" Said Cynder in a frightful tone. Everyone's eyes now firmly focused on Spyro as he continued to speak.

"I saw his soul escape through the portal before we all went through it. I honestly was waiting for the right moment to tell you guys sorry!"

"Don't be sorry Spyro you've done nothing wrong! But are you sure young warrior; that it was in fact Malefor?" Terrador said in a stern deep voice, "Yes Terrador I'm sure!"

"Ignitus what does that mean for us all? And will I be corrupted again?" said Cynder crying with her emerald eyes. She had them closed with multiple tears drenching down her face like a waterfall.

"Cynder I failed you once by letting them take your Dragon egg and not saving all of the others from death. Nothing's going to happen to you this time I promise you that. Don't worry my dear ok?" "Ok! Ignitus thank you!"

"As for Malefor I'm not sure if he has returned but if he has we will stand together and fight this evil from our land and make sure never hurts anyone ever again!"

I could tell by my father figures body Language, what he just said he meant and believed every word he had told to us and I believed it to.

"Amazingly correct as usual Ignitus" Volteer said really quickly like he was in a race with himself to speak. That's Volteer for you though I thought to myself. "Young dragons I think we should all go to sleep and get some rest for tomorrow.

Cynder & Spyro I'll see you both in the morning I wish to teach you teach you both a new technique." Said Cyril speaking finally, "Ok!" both me and Cynder shouted firmly.

I then went to my room with Sparx; he went up to his nest in the top right hand corner of the ceiling of my room.

Before I went to sleep I had the strangest feeling something big and spectacular would possibly happen.

The only bit I was unsure of was the spectacular part going to be bad or good for us? I looked out my small window to the left of my bed I could see all the stars out and the celestial moons dominating the sky by their colossal physique. As quickly as I was at the window I was in my bed deep asleep and snoring soundly into the land of sweet dreams.

"Spyro..." I heard a faint voice in the distance as I travelled through the eternal and vast black landscape; there was no sky no moon or sun, and no ground just jet black as far as my eyes could see. "I need to warn you he has returned.

Evil is rising Spyro and only you can stop it.

"Wait, who are you and what do you mean?" I Sid in a jumpy voice. "You'll see in due time purple dragon, you'll see in due time." At that moment I awoke screaming at the top of my lungs. "What was that I thought?" "Only time will tell I guess!" I thought to myself.


End file.
